


Truth or Dare

by ClarissaGeorge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meddling, Some alien words, Truth or Dare, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaGeorge/pseuds/ClarissaGeorge
Summary: So, Keith gets roped into a game of truth or dare and Shiro will take one for the team.





	Truth or Dare

“Hey Keith.”

“What Lance?”

“Wanna play truth or dare?”

And that’s how it started. In hindsight, it was a very bad decision on Keith’s part. He knew that Lance was a devious little shit and additional bonding for fun was a very bad idea and that he should never get involved with alien alcohol.

_‘Why am I doing this again?’_ Keith thought t himself as he sat down on one of the couches.

Hunk laughed and launched into an elaborate tale of one of baking adventures gone wrong. Then Lance, who was previously invested in the story, caught Keith’s eyes and smiled. It was blinding.

_‘Oh, yeah. I’m gay as shit and haven’t had sex in years.’_

Pidge clapped his hands and faced Allura.

“Okay! Truth or Dare?”

She furrowed her brows. Keith took a sip of the reddish liquid.

“This is a lot like the Alborackian Slerf game, Unof or Teg. Are you sure that we don’t fight to the death?” Coran piped up, taking a sip of his precious nunvil.

“No one will be dying,” Shiro droned. It was his fifth time saying that.

“I will pick Dare.”

Pidge smiled deviously.

“I dare you to style the hair of the person next to you.”

Allura blinked, then turned slowly to face Keith.

Keith’s eyebrows rose to his hairline.

“Excuse me?” Keith shook his head vehemently. “No.”

“Come on Keith. Don’t be a party pooper,” Lance teased. _‘Fuck you, Lance! This is all your fault.’_

“I think this is a wonderful dare!” Allura clasped her hands with a devious look in her eye.

Keith then sighed, resigned. When the princess looked like that, there was no arguing. So, Keith went with her back to her room and she immediately started fussing. She combed out his hair, or at least he _thought_ it was a comb. It was jelly-like, but the bristles were hard, and they smoothed and untangled his hair. Odd.

Then she started braiding the sides into a bun on the top of his head, which he begrudgingly confessed that it was pretty. She finished it off with a shimmery circlet. Keith scowled at the ground when they entered the room ten minutes later and everyone was speechless.

“Oh wow,” Shiro said, causing Keith’s face to flush in embarrassment and scowl harder.

He took a seat and glanced up, only to catch Lance’s awe-struck gaze.

“Woah, Keith. You look…,” Lance trailed off, his brows furrowed, but the others nodded, with an understanding that Keith just did not get.

Pidge was the first one to snap out of it.

“Anyway! Allura, it’s your turn to ask someone.”

She nodded and it went around a couple times.

“Lance, act like a Scoofatromaine until your next turn.”

“A what?”

“It’s like a dog,” Pidge explained.

Keith laughed loudly.

“Fitting.”

“You know what Mullet!”

It went like that, the silly dares like acting like an alien animal or funny truths. The gross dares with concoctions made out of Hunk’s failed recipes. Finally, it was Keith’s turn again. His first turn didn’t go so well in his opinion, with a truth involving spilling a secret about him getting caught in the closet of a high school party with the star quarterback.

“Keith! Truth or Dare?” It was Shiro that asked. Keith was grateful for that. Shiro was kind. Shiro was nice. Shiro was an innocent bean that would never make his honorary brother embarrassed.

“Dare.”

The others weren’t surprised. Of course, he would pick dare. But when Keith looked over at Shiro when he realized his mistake. Shiro’s innocent face turned into something sinister.

“Give Lance a hickey.”

Keith paused for a moment, soaking it in. He decided then and there that he would jump out of the airlock. He was done with saving the universe. Fuck the universe it obviously didn’t like Keith.

“Well?” Shiro asked, slightly concerned. He shared a look at Pidge who had suggested it.

“Okay,” Keith said, with a carefully maintained poker face. Conceal, don’t feel, bitch. He’s seen that movie.

“What? What about me? I say no!” Lance protested, but Keith moved closer. “Stop! I bruise easily.”

“Good,” Keith found himself saying, less than a foot from Lance.

“W-wait?” Lance tried weakly and Keith stopped. His hands shook as he grabbed onto Keith’s shoulder’s with a firm grip.

“Don’t be a chicken, Lance!” Pidge goaded. Keith rolled his eyes because obviously Lance wouldn’t give in. Lance’s face hardened, then he nodded, determined.

“Do it.”

Keith blushed, slack jawed, looking red as a tomato. He took a deep breath as Lance’s grip faltered. Keith surged forward and lightly kissed the juncture between Lance’s neck and jaw.

“Here?” Keith whispered, aware that Lance immediately got goosebumps.

“Um,” Lance’s voiced cracked. “Sure.”

Keith could vaguely register the swishing of fabric as the rest of the paladins, and Coran, filed out of the room, leaving them alone.

Then, Keith did it. He kissed slowly, then harder before sucking a red blemish on Lance’s otherwise smooth perfect skin. He kissed lower. Kissing another bruise onto Lance’s neck. He almost made a third when Lance abruptly pushed him back.

“Wha--?”

“Stop,” Lance’s face was red.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Was that—” But Keith never got to finish because Lance sprung forward and kissed Keith, bruising hard. It was far from perfect because their teeth clacked and it was too wet and it was sloppy, but it was theirs and their first.

“Sorry,” Lance eventually said, sitting up from where he was stationed on Keith’s stomach.

“It’s fine. I just thought…that you didn’t like me that way.”

Lance laughed, long and hard.

“I’ve liked you since the Garrison.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Why do you think we had a rivalry?”

“We never had a rivalry. That was all you.”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“Yes, it was!”

Lance gaped, shoving himself off of Keith.

“You hated me! That’s why we had the rivalry!”

“No! You hated _me_!”

Lance huffed, before pausing and biting his lip.

“Huh. I guess I did in a way. You never acknowledged me and pretended that you didn’t know who I was.”

Keith blinked.

“I _didn’t_ know who you were. I was a loner, remember. I don’t remember anyone from the Garrison.”

Keith shook his head, then looked at Lance, moving closer.

“What?” Lance chuckled, nervously. He suddenly felt shy even though not even five minutes ago they were making out and Keith gave him a hickey.

“Well, maybe we could make up for lost time. Wanna head back to my room?”

A slow grin spread across Lance’s face, completely forgetting their earlier argument.

“I don’t know. Will you cradle me in your arms?” Lance then sprinted away, leaving Keith gaping.

Keith then spluttered and sprinted after him. “I knew you remembered!”

The next morning, Shiro found himself woken up by a dangerous aura. It was Keith. He was ready to kill…after he and Lance “cradled” each other some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi girls, gals, and nonbinary pals. I love you all. I am so sorry if anyone is being left on cliffhangers. *Cries in Bisexual Procrastination*


End file.
